


or you could let it go...

by rdotdak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdotdak/pseuds/rdotdak
Summary: alexander knows what he has to do...(inspired by this video on youtube :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifpFfXAxo0w)





	

“Come on, gentlemen. Let’s go.”  


“So?”  


It may be one word, but it carries everything on it; his past, his future, his legacy. Alexander crosses his arms, trying to regain some sense of dignity for himself. Jefferson and Madison merely exchange a glance with each other, before Thomas speaks.  


“The people won’t know, what we know.” With that, they exit.  


When the door slams behind them, Alexander stumbles backward and let’s his demeanor crumble. He grabs the edge of his desk for support and attempts to regain his balance on it. His breathing has become irregular, but he hasn’t noticed until now. Immediately, he tries to calm himself down and make sense of the situation.  


_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Uno, dos- _“Alexander.”  
__

He looks up.  


He’d forgotten that Burr was there. Alexander can’t, nor doesn’t, want to imagine what he looks like now. Shame floods over him, once he realizes why his colleague is still here. Burr’s there too ruin him too. Everything he’s worked for is about to be torn down, by his first and former friend.  


“Burr.” His voice cracks, and he can’t seem hide his embarrassment. His face flushes with humiliation and simply looks down to his feet.  


“I have some other news I found,” Burr moves from his spot on the wall. He begins to pace around the area, while an unreadable looks appears on his face. “However, I didn’t inform Jefferson or Madison.”  


“What is it?” Alexander’s confidence seems to have come back. He pushes himself off of his desk and towards his friend–no, his enemy. A few papers blow onto the floor from the action, but they both dismiss them.  


“I was doing some digging around…” Burr pulls a stack of papers out of his pocket and glances down at them. “It’d be a shame if some of these were to fall into the wrong hands.”  


Alexander breath hitches in his throat. He knows what they are. He’s spent countless nights rereading them in the dark. He’s memorized all of them, from the loops in the words to the miscellaneous rips in the parchment. Each one either has one of two different signatures of it. It didn't matter which name it was, they were always written the same way.  


“How did you get those?” Alexander’s voice is rigid, no emotion plays on it like he thought it would. Instinctively, he reaches out for them, but Burr moves them just out of reach. An amused look appears on the latter’s face, while Alexander tries to remain tall.  


Burr dismisses the question, and starts shuffling the papers in his hands. While Burr’s glancing over the numerous letters, he can spy his old friend moving relentlessly with suspense. He notices how Alexander’s hand is still extended, longing for the letters.  


“I can see the headlines now.” Burr stops shuffling and a smug look beings to form on his face. “The Great and Wonderful Alexander Hamilton… had an affair with a man.” Alexander can’t help but wince at the statement, but he doesn’t deny it.  


“Please, Burr.”  


The words are simple, only two syllables. Yet, they seem to break the world around them. Alexander’s knees give out, however he manages to catch himself on his desk. He can feel the tears starting to form in his eyes, but he tries to push them away.  


“You’re career would be over.” Burr drops the papers on the desk, instantly Alexander swoops them up. He cradles them to his chest as his colleague continues on. “Maybe then I’d have a shot to keep my _legacy _." At the last word, Alexander's mind stops. He can't seem to process what is happening, but he does raise his voice.  
__

“You don't understand, Burr,” Alexander finally looks up to meet his past friend’s gaze through his own tears, it’s cold and no sympathy lies within it. “They're the only things I have left to remember.” His voice finally cracks yet again. “You can't do this… He doesn't deserve this, Aaron...” He trails off as he glances down at the worn letters in his arms.  


He doesn't notice Burr's sudden change in expression at the use of his first name. For an instant, the smug look is replaced with guilt as Burr thinks back to his own memories with his late friend. Quickly enough, the regret disappears and Burr returns to his previous demeanor.  


“That may be true. But when the time comes, we'll see.”  


Alexander’s eyes scan up again and he sees Burr heading toward the door. However, he doesn’t have any of the letters, they’re all in his own arms. He takes a second and wipes a few tears from his eyes before speaking up again.  


“Burr, how do I know you won’t use this against me the next time we go toe to toe?” Burr stops in his tracks. His hand remains on the doorknob, but he turns back towards his former friend.  


“Alexander, rumors only grow. And we both know, what we know.” With that, he leaves.


End file.
